An Overdue Meeting (A Clementine and Kenny story)
by TripleKillionare
Summary: Some time has passed, peace has become a normality now for Clementine. One night, whilst in deep slumber, Clementine remembers a friendly face.
1. Bedtime

Today was productive for Clementine, she had a lot of chores that demanded attention. Constructing a net for fish catching, patching a hole in AJ's shirt after he was playing hide and seek with Willy in the Greenhouse, being one of the hide and seekers, keeping score with how many walkers were sighted between the sentries and gatherers for the past few days, and learning about medicinal plants from Ruby. The last time she was taught about various flora and their properties was from Christa about...5 years ago? Maybe 6?

Not having two fully functioning legs wasn't a good enough excuse to not participate two months after having her amputation. Moving around with her crutches became easier, she could tell she gained extra muscle in her upper body from the constant hobbling. Sitting around in the Administrative building or her room wasn't what she enjoyed even during the days she felt mild pain. As long as she could still feel useful, Clementine was happy. But now it was time to head in for the day.

She was alone as she was approaching through the hallway of the dorms, her crutches echoing through the emptiness with every motion. Everyone else was outside, finishing up dinner. Clementine wasn't as hungry and was too tired to keep eating stew. Her stomach was as full as it could be and she wanted nothing more than to crash on her bed. Hmm. "Crash". She temporarily paused and nudged on her forehead mark.

She didn't dwell on it, and opened her door. The right crutch almost fell over as she extended her arm too far away. Despite grabbing it in a hurry, after 3 strides into the room, she threw them on the floor and dive bombed onto her bed, face first. She slightly bounced as the bed creaked loudly. Clementine sighed out a muffled yet relieved "Oh my god" as she twisted her body over to her side, back against the wall.

Some time passed. The sounds of birds chirping began to fade, now distant and quiet. The occassional laugh from the courtyard, mellowing. The succulent aroma of fresh food, dissipating. Cool air flowing through the room at just the right time, as last thoughts emptied from Clementine's mind.


	2. Right here, Clem!

Snow fell as the sun was down. Moonlight cascaded over the mountainside, it was beautiful. Clementine was standing up on the tower that Luke had made her climb to watch out for Carver. Without binoculars, the bridge far ahead was pitifully tiny. Leaning with her arms crossed on the metal railing, Clementine realized she was still 16. And as a bonus surprise, she still had her leg. Good thing too, because there was no way in hell she was getting down from there with 'wood arm legs'.

Taking a step back, she peered down the ladder, looking for Luke. He wasn't there. Gandering over to the front of the Ski Lodge, part of her heart sunk as she haphazardly expected to see somebody. Clementine has had dreams of being at places she recognized from years surviving on the road. Like she was alone to wander until the end of time, free to explore places she'll never come back to, by herself. Again. Feeling uncomfortable by the thought, she shouted aloud, "Is there anyone here? Luke? Lee?"

"The food is getting cold, Clementine. Didn't you already say you were climbing down a minute ago?", a voice pried out from inside the walls. She just caught it, but not clearly enough to decipher whose voice it was. "Ok, I'm coming!", she answered, hoping for another line. Nothing. Just more wind howling by from up top at the tower. Wait, didn't she just have dinner from Omar? Her stomach growled, almost like a reminder that dreams aren't meant to make sense.

Descending the ladder, Clementine said to herself "Well, this should be interesting". Planting both feet in the snow, she turned to gaze at the entrance of the lodge. Part of her worried that Carver would be inside, making this another nightmare. So many horrible dreams of disgusting, ruthless people harming the innocent once more when they had already been stopped. A sick game preying upon her like a bad joke, as even her kidnapper from Savannah had appeared before.

Walking along, she pushed the double-doors inwards to be greeted by the same harmonious holiday music as when she first stepped in here 5 years ago. Weapons were placed down on wooden seats. A pair of hunting rifles, glock handguns, a revolver...and a bloody crowbar. Does this mean-

"Right here, Clem!", Kenny said, up beyond the stairs. With those three words, Clementine jogged up the steps in excitement to see Kenny and Sarita at a table, with nothing less than inviting smiles across their faces.


	3. It's ok

Going over to sit down at the table, Clementine saw that Kenny looked exactly the same way he did before the crash. The beard, the eyepatch, and a secure, reassuring attitude that made him one of the greatest friends she's ever had. She had to give him a hug, it felt mandatory, under the circumstances. Being bigger than she was before, Kenny noted her improved strength. "Woah there, Clem, take it easy, my back ain't what it used to be". A single tear rolled down her face, embracing him tighter despite his objection. Sarita looked on, overcome with joy at the sight of Kenny genuinely happy. Clementine finally let go and sat across from the couple.

The bowl in front of her was unmistakable. "Peaches and Beans", Kenny started. "Great for nutrition, not-"

"So great on the way out?", Clementine cutted in, finishing his sentence. They both laughed.

"Where's Walter?", Clementine pondered, raising her eyebrows as she took a bite from the spoon.

Kenny looked over to Sarita, hoping she could reply instead of him. "We wish we could say he's here, but...he's not", Sarita said, frowning at the statement. Clementine's face dropped too. Not wanting to see these women dampered in their spirits, Kenny broke the silence, "Walt died because of me. I lived with it, and made up for it by killing that fucker Carver".

Clementine glanced over at Sarita, and became wide-eyed. There was a bite mark on her hand. With a metal clank against the bowl, Clementine stopped eating and was about to mention it in some way, not knowing how to say it. Sarita caught on, yet didn't think anything of it. Calmly looking down at her nawed wrist, and back up at Clementine, she said, "It's a good thing you didn't cut it off. All that blood, the unimaginable pain, with all those walkers around...thank you for letting me and Kenny spend our last moments together in peace". She looked at Kenny, holding hands with him. He did the same, looking into her eyes, as though he were staring at an angel. "And let's not beat around the horse, thank you for everything you've done for AJ, and are still doing", he snapped his head back to Clementine, pure respect and appreciation in his voice.

Not know how to respond, she just stared down at her bowl. Kenny knew what was going on through her head, and was quick to take action. His smile grew plain, as he looped around the table kneeling next to her. He reached an arm around her shoulder.

"Clementine", he began. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. So young, with so much to handle, but you did it. And all on your own, with a little boy to juggle at the same time. I lost my shit so many fucking times, over so many pointless fucking things. I can't tell you how often this happened, but I wanted to hurt others to make them see my way. That's one of the reasons why I wanted you to stay at Wellington."

Choking up and tears now rolling down her cheeks, slowly turning to face him, Clementine replied, "...But instead I threw it away, so I could get you killed." Kenny squeezed his hand on her shoulder, and spoke more gently. "Stop, Clem. I took off my seatbelt when I should have payed attention to teaching you how to drive. I died because I should have been a better dad, when I already told myself you and AJ were a second chance. I'm the one who threw it all away. I kept telling myself that AJ needed me, that I was the only one who could protect and raise him, when all he needed...all along...was you."


End file.
